Goodbye, Hermione
by chibi-ruroun
Summary: What’s going on? What had happened to you, Draco? DMHG fic. DISCONTINUED [FOR NOW]


Goodbye, Hermione.

Summary: What's going on? What had happened to you, Draco? DM/HG fic.

Warning: This is not a happy-ending fairytale-sort of story. This is a complete angst story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I know I'm supposed to be studying finals now and I know I haven't finished my first fanfic: Hermione's Hair, but I was inspired by another idea, so I decided to write the second fanfic, before completing my first one. Don't worry. I just want to write it down so I don't forget about this good idea (at least in my opinion). I won't be updating this story until I'm finished with my first story, that is, unless my impulsive personality chooses to interfere again.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Goodbye, Hermione.

It was the end of Hermione's sixth year in Hogwart, and she was standing on the platform waiting for her parents' arrival. Her mind backtracked to a few hours ago, when Draco was still sitting next to her on the train…

_FLASHBACK_

_"So, what are you doing this summer?" Draco asked good-naturedly, putting his right arm around the seat where Hermione was occupying. Hermione shrugged._

_"I don't know. My parents will probably think of something…they always do. Hmm…maybe we'll go to Normandy again this year, or maybe even Alaska!" Hermione said hopefully. Draco chuckled, but then his face fell as he sighed deeply. Hermione shot him a worried look._

_"What's wrong, Draco?" Hermione questioned. Draco shook his head, a ghostly smile played upon his lips, as if he was reminiscing some dark events of his life._

_"Nothing…except that at least you will be having fun this summer…" Draco trailed off and glanced to his left, outside the window, at the gloomy and cloudy sky._

_"Draco," Hermione said with a serious voice that was laced with anxiety, which caused Draco to turn around quickly to face her, "are you sure you're going to be all right about…you know…'that'?"_

_Draco heaved a sigh once more and stared up at the ceiling of the compartment._

_"I honestly don't know, Hermione…but one thing for sure," Draco continued, turning towards Hermione, his expression so gentle and calm, "I will never break any vow that I'd made…and I will never go down without a good fight –"_

_The train skidded to a halt, and Draco stood up hastily to go, but Hermione, never missing a beat, grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving. Draco turned around to tell her he had to go before Lucius come searching for him, but Hermione's eyes silenced him._

_"I know you have to go, Draco, but…" Hermione attempted to put on a threatening glare to mask her worry, "You had better write over the summer, young man, or I'll–"_

_Draco could easily see through Hermione's façade. He saw through her charade and knew that she was concerned about him, terribly concerned. He was, to say the least, flattered and happy, but also afraid. So he grinned, wanting to ease Hermione's fears, but at the same time shielding his own apprehension about confronting his own father from her._

_"Don't you worry, Madam Granger. I promise I'll write, whenever I have the time."_

_Suddenly, Hermione threw herself at Draco, and hugged him tightly to her. Draco blinked confusedly down at the top of her messy curl and smiled sadly, knowing that she was trying hard not to cry. Giving her a gentle squeeze aroundthe shoulder, he slowly pushed her away, saying softly._

_"Goodbye, Hermione. Until next year." Draco went out. Hermione fought back her tears as she called out after him._

_"You had better not break your promise, Malfoy, Or I'll – !"_

_Draco turned around and smirked his infamous trademark, making Hermione smile once more._

_"Only death could keep me from writing to you, Granger. And you know it."_

_With that, Draco departed from her._

_Seeing Draco's image grew smaller and further away from her, Hermione felt a sudden wave of trepidation filled her whole being as few tears trickled down her pink cheeks. She didn't know why she was crying, but, somewhere in the back of her mind, she had felt an ominous foreboding while watching Draco leave. It was a weird feeling. Hermione had felt as if it was the last time she'll ever see him again…_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Be safe, my dragon. I'll be waiting for you…" Hermione whispered softly, her hand lightly stroking Crookshanks.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R. Constructive criticisms are welcomed. 


End file.
